


【白起x你】炽热游戏（2018生贺）

by Liujia1115



Category: R18 - Fandom, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén (Video Game), 白起
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liujia1115/pseuds/Liujia1115
Summary: 微博/lofter：@琉笳不授权任何形式的转载！！！旧文防翻车补档~~R18！R18！R18！白起X你（悠然）生贺车ooc预警，蒙眼+捆绑play预警欠了一堆文债刚赶完死线就来肝生贺，时间有点来不及，所以比较简单粗暴直接开始，第一次给白哥开车，写得不好请轻拍～祝白哥生日快乐！！！🎂





	【白起x你】炽热游戏（2018生贺）

“啊～学长！你轻……轻一点。”

此刻你正趴在白起家的床上，脸色微微泛白，轻轻咬着下唇来抑制住那有些羞人的声音。

你的上衣已经脱掉，胸罩也呈解开状态，白起的手在你的肩背缓缓游走，炽热而干爽的触感让你的皮肤不受控制地升腾起了酥酥麻麻的痒意。

宽厚的大掌抚上你的肩膀，然后微微用力，白起的动作有些生硬，下手却轻柔了不少，你也终于不再喊疼。

“学长，还是换我来帮你按摩吧，今天是你的生日，应该让我出力才是。”你有些过意不去，更不愿看到白起微蹙着眉思索纠结的样子，索性扭头跟他商量 。

“我也想让你放松放松，我听韩野说，为了我的生日，你最近都很辛苦。所以……我也想为你做点什么。”白起此刻就穿着一件黑色工字背心，搭配居家短裤，你微微支起身子，从你这个角度刚好看见他饱满坚实的胸肌和沟壑分明的腹肌。胸前两点微微凸起，若隐若现地在你眼前晃过。你不由得咽了下口水，鬼使神差地坐起身来逼近白起，隔着衣料用舌尖舔了舔一侧的凸起。

“呃！”你看到白起的面色明显染上一抹艳红，玩心大起，想去舔砥另一侧，却被轻松反剪了双手——不疼，就是这个姿势迫得你不得不挺起胸膛，就像是……把乳肉送到了他的跟前。

白起一把抓过放在床边的领带，将我的双手牢牢捆缚。

“你等我一会。”白起说完就转身走到桌边，回来的时候手上就拿着你送他的薰衣草眼罩。

“你今天也累了一天了，现在该轮到你好好放松放松了。”白起一边说一边将眼罩覆上你的双眼，薰衣草的幽香充斥着你的感官，眼前却一片漆黑。

“学长，你唔——”

你的声音被一双滚烫而干爽的唇瓣堵回，白起不疾不徐地用唇舌描绘了一遍你的唇形，然后灵活的舌头长驱直入，在你的领地里翻搅舔砥。你与他舌面交缠缭绕，唇瓣互相吸吮，只是一个吻就让你的腿心泥泞成滩涂。

白起的手掌不满足于在你背后游移，他拢住你巍然挺立的胸乳，稍微用了点力气揉搓扯拽，你有些吃疼，快感却来得汹涌。

“舒服吗？”他用带着薄茧的指腹揉弄起你的乳头，你终于忍不住溢出一声娇软的呻吟，挺着腰微微蹭动。白起开始唇舌并用，吸吮啃咬着一路向下，在你身前烙下一连串的亲吻。很快，你一侧的胸乳被他纳入口中，他十分温柔地用舌尖逗弄着硬起来的尖端，又用牙齿轻轻啃咬拉扯，用温热的口腔包裹吸吮……

被剥夺了视觉的你身体异常敏感，你能想象他克制而专注的神情，那双琥珀色的眼睛里染上了深深情欲，只要看一眼就能让你沉沦其中，甘愿与他共同进退。

“啊～学长！那里……想要。”白起的手已经探进了你的底裤，却在耐心地爱抚你的阴唇，你忍不住扭了扭身子，双腿分开了些，将花核显露出来蹭上了他的指尖。

触手一片泥泞湿滑，白起用食指和中指沾了些滑腻的花液，你与他面对面，双腿大张地坐在他腿上，他的指腹在花核上轻轻滑动打圈，你舒服得哼出了声。

“白起……嗯～好舒服……啊！别停，快一点。”你的花穴已经湿得不像话，连续不断的快感就像爆发的山洪，过电般充盈着你的四肢百骸。白起看着你神色迷离的样子，改用拇指继续爱抚你的花核，食指戳进花穴，慢慢地抽动轻搅，你呜咽了一声，腿张得更开了些，仿佛无声的邀请。

手指很快加到三根，而你也胡乱喊叫着达到了一次高潮。

白起捧起你的脸，用轻吻仔细安抚你高潮后的余韵，他凑在你耳边舔砥吮吻，清朗的声音染上一丝喑哑，好听得不像话。

“如果受不了，记得随时和我说。”

硕大的头部慢慢挤进花穴，带着弯度一路碾磨着内壁，激得你不受控制地收缩。白起闷哼了一声，扶着你的腰慢慢坐下，一点点吞纳下他的巨大，你的唇被他噙住，舌尖与他亲密交缠。

性器终于整根没入。

白起试探着浅浅抽动，你把臀部微微撅起，配合着他的动作，没坚持多久就败下阵来，只能缩在他怀里，被动地感受着他的疼爱。

“啊！太……太深了！学长唔……你好棒……”

这个姿势进得很深，每一次的整根没入你都能感觉到卵蛋击打在肉上。白起很照顾你的感受，动作十分温柔，你却希望他可以不要这么克制，今天可是他的生日，应该好好地享受一场疯狂而餍足的性爱。

“白起……你可以，再重一点……我喜欢你把我操到下不来床的样子……”

你凑到他耳边一边舔砥一边小声说，带着眼罩的你并没有看见白起明显变得晦暗起来的神色，不过他马上就用行动表明了立场。

你被摆成一个跪趴的姿势放在床上，白起一边揉弄着你的臀部一边后入着进入你的身体，随即猛烈地抽送起来。他浅浅律动了数次，等你习惯之后，几乎每一次都只将头部留在花穴内，又狠狠地整根推进，你的身体随着他的动作上下波动，乳肉震荡得厉害，乳尖不断在床单上蹭过，和下体被狠狠操干的快感交织相融，你就像是暴风骤雨中的一块浮木，沉沦在情欲中靠不了岸。

白起的动作沉稳有力，频率也越来越快，你胡乱地喊叫着他的名字，呻吟声也越来越不受控制。内壁收缩得厉害，白起知道这是你高潮来临的前兆，猛然将你整个人抱起，箍着腰将你禁锢在他怀中，又重又快地抽动了数十下，你抖动着身子，蜷紧了脚趾头微微发颤，眼角也沁出泪液，软软地瘫倒进他宽厚结实的胸膛。

“这么快就到了？里面还高潮得很厉害呢，一直咬着我不放。”

你扭了扭身子，故意使坏似的收紧内壁，小白起立刻小小地颤动了一下，你听见白起好听的喘息，刚想开口就被吻了个天昏地暗。

“还学会使坏了？一会要是下不来床，可不要哭鼻子。”

白起说完又开始了新一轮的征伐驰骋，那一晚，你被抵在墙上双腿大开地承受他的炽热；又和他窝在沙发里娇吟婉转。落地窗前、流理台上、客厅地毯上、浴室镜子前……你们的身影几乎遍布了这间公寓的每一个角落。

最后你只得哭喊着他的名字，一遍又一遍，直到他第二次释放在你体内。

你迷迷糊糊地被他抱去浴室清洗，又被细致地吹干了头发抱回床上，和白起依偎相拥。

有温柔而湿软的吻不断落在脸上、身上，你闭着眼睛，嘟囔着说着什么，白起听见了，笑着捏了捏你的脸颊。

“我知道了，谢谢你陪我过生日，你送的礼物我也很喜欢，特别喜欢。”

怀中的女孩露出一个甜蜜而幸福的微笑，她枕着他的手臂，撒娇似的轻轻蹭了蹭，很快就沉睡了，白起看着她这无意识的小动作，心中一片柔软。

你嘟囔的那句话是——

白起，生日快乐。

明年，还有以后的每一年，你的生日都将是我的节日。

你站在那里，就是整个夏天。

—fin—


End file.
